campaignsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Got Florida's Ruler?
Jeb's Boehner became a political liability last week when it was revealed that gossip betwen Representative Foley and Jeb Bush (the brother of POTUS, George W. Bush) about nudist camps in Florida was published on the internet. While Jeb admitted interest in these nudist camps, Foley's interest was comparably strong. Maf54 (7:25:14 PM): hey Auto response from Xxxxxxxxx (7:25:14 PM): scrounging for food...brb Maf54 (7:25:25 PM): ok Maf54 (7:25:35 PM): kep scrounging Xxxxxxxxx (7:31:51 PM): boo Maf54 (7:32:13 PM): bo dude Xxxxxxxxx (7:32:17 PM): lol Xxxxxxxxx (7:32:26 PM): whered ya go this afternoon Maf54 (7:33:39 PM): i am in pensecola...had to catch a plane Xxxxxxxxx (7:33:47 PM): oh well thats fun Maf54 (7:34:04 PM): indeed Xxxxxxxxx (7:34:14 PM): what are you doing in pensecola Maf54 (7:34:21 PM): now in my hotel room Xxxxxxxxx (7:34:39 PM): well ..like why did you go there Maf54 (7:35:02 PM): for the campaign Xxxxxxxxx (7:35:29 PM): have you officialy announced yt Maf54 (7:35:45 PM): not yet Xxxxxxxxx (7:36:06 PM): cool cool... Maf54 (7:37:27 PM): how my favorite young stud doing Xxxxxxxxx (7:37:46 PM): tired and sore Xxxxxxxxx (7:37:52 PM): i didnt no waltzing could make you sore Maf54 (7:38:04 PM): from what Xxxxxxxxx (7:38:34 PM): what do you mean from what Xxxxxxxxx (7:38:42 PM): from waltzing...im sore from waltzing Maf54 (7:39:32 PM): tahts good Maf54 (7:39:32 PM): you need a massage Maf54 signed off at 7:39:37 PM. Maf54 signed on at 7:40:35 PM. Xxxxxxxxx (7:40:44 PM): got kicked off? Maf54 (7:41:24 PM): must have Xxxxxxxxx (7:41:57 PM): ugh tomorrow i have the first day of lacrosse practice Maf54 (7:42:27 PM): love to watch that Maf54 (7:42:33 PM): those great legs running Xxxxxxxxx (7:42:38 PM): haha...they arent great Xxxxxxxxx (7:42:45 PM): thats why we have conditioning Xxxxxxxxx (7:42:56 PM): 2 days running....3 days lifting Xxxxxxxxx (7:43:11 PM): every week Xxxxxxxxx (7:43:14 PM): until the end of march Maf54 (7:43:27 PM): well dont ruin my mental picture Xxxxxxxxx (7:43:32 PM): oh lol...sorry Maf54 (7:43:54 PM): nice Maf54 (7:43:54 PM): youll be way hot then Xxxxxxxxx (7:44:01 PM): haha...hopefully Maf54 (7:44:22 PM): better be Maf54 (7:46:01 PM): well I better let you go do oyur thing Xxxxxxxxx (7:46:07 PM): oh ok Xxxxxxxxx (7:46:11 PM): have fun campaigning Xxxxxxxxx (7:46:17 PM): or however you spell it Xxxxxxxxx (7:46:18 PM): lol Xxxxxxxxx (7:46:25 PM): ill see ya in a couple of weeks Maf54 (7:46:33 PM): did any girl give you a haand job this weekend Xxxxxxxxx (7:46:38 PM): lol no Xxxxxxxxx (7:46:40 PM): im single right now Xxxxxxxxx (7:46:57 PM): my last gf and i broke up a few weeks agi Maf54 (7:47:11 PM): are you Maf54 (7:47:11 PM): good so your getting horny Xxxxxxxxx (7:47:29 PM): lol...a bit Maf54 (7:48:00 PM): did you spank it this weekend yourself Xxxxxxxxx (7:48:04 PM): no Xxxxxxxxx (7:48:16 PM): been too tired and too busy Maf54 (7:48:33 PM): wow... Maf54 (7:48:34 PM): i am never to busy haha Xxxxxxxxx (7:48:51 PM): haha Maf54 (7:50:02 PM): or tired..helps me sleep Xxxxxxxxx (7:50:15 PM): thats true Xxxxxxxxx (7:50:36 PM): havent been having a problem with sleep though.. i just walk in the door and collapse well at least this weekend Maf54 (7:50:56 PM): i am sure Xxxxxxxxx (7:50:57 PM): i dont do it very often normally though Maf54 (7:51:11 PM): why not Maf54 (7:51:22 PM): at your age seems like it would be daily Xxxxxxxxx (7:51:57 PM): not me Xxxxxxxxx (7:52:01 PM): im not a horn dog Xxxxxxxxx (7:52:07 PM): maybe 2 or 3 times a week Maf54 (7:52:20 PM): thats a good number Maf54 (7:52:27 PM): in the shower Xxxxxxxxx (7:52:36 PM): actually usually i dont do it in the shower Xxxxxxxxx (7:52:42 PM): just cause i shower in the morning Xxxxxxxxx (7:52:47 PM): and quickly Maf54 (7:52:50 PM): in the bed Xxxxxxxxx (7:52:59 PM): i get up at 530 and am outta the house by 610 Xxxxxxxxx (7:53:03 PM): eh ya Maf54 (7:53:24 PM): on your back Xxxxxxxxx (7:53:30 PM): no face down Maf54 (7:53:32 PM): love details Xxxxxxxxx (7:53:34 PM): lol Xxxxxxxxx (7:53:36 PM): i see that Xxxxxxxxx (7:53:37 PM): lol Maf54 (7:53:39 PM): really Maf54 (7:53:54 PM): do you really do it face down Xxxxxxxxx (7:54:03 PM): ya Maf54 (7:54:13 PM): kneeling Xxxxxxxxx (7:54:31 PM): well i dont use my hand...i use the bed itself Maf54 (7:54:31 PM): where do you unload it Xxxxxxxxx (7:54:36 PM): towel Maf54 (7:54:43 PM): really Maf54 (7:55:02 PM): completely naked? Xxxxxxxxx (7:55:12 PM): well ya Maf54 (7:55:21 PM): very nice Xxxxxxxxx (7:55:24 PM): lol Maf54 (7:55:51 PM): cute butt bouncing in the air Xxxxxxxxx (7:56:00 PM): haha Xxxxxxxxx (7:56:05 PM): well ive never watched myslef Xxxxxxxxx (7:56:08 PM): but ya i guess Maf54 (7:56:18 PM): i am sure not Maf54 (7:56:22 PM): hmmm Maf54 (7:56:30 PM): great visual Maf54 (7:56:39 PM): i may try that Xxxxxxxxx (7:56:43 PM): it works Maf54 (7:56:51 PM): hmm Maf54 (7:56:57 PM): sound inetersting Maf54 (7:57:05 PM): i always use lotion and the hand Maf54 (7:57:10 PM): but who knows Xxxxxxxxx (7:57:24 PM): i dont use lotion...takes too much time to clean up Xxxxxxxxx (7:57:37 PM): with a towel you can just wipe off....and go Maf54 (7:57:38 PM): lol Maf54 (7:57:45 PM): where do you throw the towel Xxxxxxxxx (7:57:48 PM): but you cant work it too hard....or its not good Xxxxxxxxx (7:57:51 PM): in the laundry Maf54 (7:58:16 PM): just kinda slow rubbing Xxxxxxxxx (7:58:23 PM): ya.... Xxxxxxxxx (7:58:32 PM): or youll rub yourslef raw Maf54 (7:58:37 PM): well I have aa totally stiff wood now Xxxxxxxxx (7:58:40 PM): cause the towell isnt very soft Maf54 (7:58:44 PM): i bet..taht would hurt Xxxxxxxxx (7:58:50 PM): but you cn find something softer than a towell i guess Maf54 (7:58:59 PM): but it must feel great spirting on the towel Xxxxxxxxx (7:59:06 PM): ya Maf54 (7:59:29 PM): wow Maf54 (7:59:48 PM): is your little guy limp...or growing Xxxxxxxxx (7:59:54 PM): eh growing Maf54 (8:00:00 PM): hmm Maf54 (8:00:12 PM): so you got a stiff one now Xxxxxxxxx (8:00:19 PM): not that fast Xxxxxxxxx (8:00:20 PM): hey Xxxxxxxxx (8:00:32 PM): so you have a fetich Maf54 (8:00:32 PM): hey what Xxxxxxxxx (8:00:40 PM): fetish** Maf54 (8:00:43 PM): like Maf54 (8:00:53 PM): i like steamroom Maf54 (8:01:04 PM): whats yours Xxxxxxxxx (8:01:09 PM): its kinda weird Xxxxxxxxx (8:01:14 PM): lol Maf54 (8:01:21 PM): i am hard as a rock..so tell me when your reaches rock Xxxxxxxxx (8:01:23 PM): i have a cast fetish Maf54 (8:01:27 PM): well tell me Maf54 (8:01:32 PM): cast Xxxxxxxxx (8:01:44 PM): ya like...plaster cast Maf54 (8:01:49 PM): ok..so what happens Maf54 (8:01:58 PM): how does that turn you in Xxxxxxxxx (8:02:02 PM): i dont know Xxxxxxxxx (8:02:04 PM): it just does Xxxxxxxxx (8:02:08 PM): ive never had one Xxxxxxxxx (8:02:16 PM): but people that have them turn me on Xxxxxxxxx (8:02:27 PM): and if i had one it would probably turn me on Xxxxxxxxx (8:02:29 PM): beats me Xxxxxxxxx (8:02:32 PM): its kinda weird Xxxxxxxxx (8:02:50 PM): but along with that i like the whole catholic girl look....thats our schools uniform Maf54 (8:03:02 PM): ha thats wild Xxxxxxxxx (8:03:14 PM): ya but now im hard Maf54 (8:03:32 PM): me 2 Maf54 (8:03:42 PM): cast got you going Maf54 (8:03:47 PM): what you wearing Xxxxxxxxx (8:04:04 PM): normal clothes Xxxxxxxxx (8:04:09 PM): tshirt and shorts Maf54 (8:04:17 PM): um so a big buldge Xxxxxxxxx (8:04:35 PM): ya Maf54 (8:04:45 PM): um Maf54 (8:04:58 PM): love to slip them off of you Xxxxxxxxx (8:05:08 PM): haha Maf54 (8:05:53 PM): and gram the one eyed snake Maf54 (8:06:13 PM): grab Xxxxxxxxx (8:06:53 PM): not tonight...dont get to excited Maf54 (8:07:12 PM): well your hard Xxxxxxxxx (8:07:45 PM): that is true Maf54 (8:08:03 PM): and a little horny Xxxxxxxxx (8:08:11 PM): and also tru Maf54 (8:08:31 PM): get a ruler and measure it for me Xxxxxxxxx (8:08:38 PM): ive already told you that Maf54 (8:08:47 PM): tell me again Xxxxxxxxx (8:08:49 PM): 7 and 1/2 Maf54 (8:09:04 PM): ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm Maf54 (8:09:08 PM): beautiful Xxxxxxxxx (8:09:38 PM): lol Maf54 (8:09:44 PM): thats a great size Xxxxxxxxx (8:10:00 PM): thank you Maf54 (8:10:22 PM): still stiff Xxxxxxxxx (8:10:28 PM): ya Maf54 (8:10:40 PM): take it out Xxxxxxxxx (8:10:54 PM): brb...my mom is yelling Maf54 (8:11:06 PM): ok Xxxxxxxxx (8:14:02 PM): back Maf54 (8:14:37 PM): cool hope se didnt see any thing Xxxxxxxxx (8:14:54 PM): no no Xxxxxxxxx (8:14:59 PM): she is computer dumb though Xxxxxxxxx (8:15:01 PM): it makes me so mad Maf54 (8:15:04 PM): good Maf54 (8:15:08 PM): haha Maf54 (8:15:11 PM): why Xxxxxxxxx (8:15:23 PM): cause she cant do anything Maf54 (8:15:31 PM): oh well Xxxxxxxxx (8:15:41 PM): she couldnt figure out how to download a file from an email and open it Maf54 (8:15:53 PM): haha Xxxxxxxxx (8:16:14 PM): and she only does it like a million times a day Xxxxxxxxx (8:16:16 PM): oh well Xxxxxxxxx (8:16:18 PM): whatever Xxxxxxxxx (8:16:53 PM): well i better go finish my hw...i just found out from a friend that i have to finish reading and notating a book for AP english